Liam Ash
Liam Mallory Ash is a recurring character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is 16, a werewolf and the half-brother of Erin Castor. He has been Alpha of his pack for over 2 years, since the execution of their father. He possesses the ability of Aura Reading. Appearance Liam has dark brown eyes, and matching dark brown hair, which he keeps cropped short. His skin is lightly tanned, and his face is quite young looking. He's quite slim for a werewolf, and doesn't look that muscular, but this is deceptive, since he is still extremely strong. He doesn't pay much attention to fashion, especially since he became a wolf, since he usually just wears whatever's nearest. In his wolf form, he is a large wolf, since he is an Alpha, though he was previously significantly smaller. His fur is mainly grey, but white around his face, and black on his lower back. His eyes are darker in this form, and appear almost black. Personality Liam has quite a simple personality, as he's generally happy, and tends to do as expected. He's mature for his age, due to having become a wolf and having become Alpha so early. He usually tries to think things through thoroughly before acting, but doesn't always succeed in doing so. Home Liam originally lived in a small flat in his hometown in Washington state, merely a few streets away from the family home in which he was raised. He shared this flat with 3 other young men, all pack members. One of these was Ryan Copon. They moved in together when Liam was 13, a few months after he'd first phased, despite his mother's objections. After Ryan imprinted upon Gracie Firelock-Reddan, both he and Liam chose to move to Otsu to live, so that Ryan could stay close to her, and they bought a small flat there. This flat is similar to the one they shared before, but slightly smaller because it is only them two living there. Abilities As a werewolf, Liam possesses the ability to transform into a large and powerful wolf, with teeth and claws capable of tearing through vampiric skin. He is immensely strong and quick in this form, and is stronger and faster than normal even in human form. He also has advanced senses, and can heal rapidly. His body temperature is high, which makes him resistant to cold and also would burn off any infections, alcohol or drugs. In addition, he possesses his own unique ability of Aura Reading. Liam automatically sees the auras of others as coloured light surrounding them. The colours vary according to their emotions - for example a black aura would show pain and depression, a yellow aura would show joy, and a rosy aura would show love. He can interpret these to understand how a person feels and thinks, and can often tell if a person is lying or predict how they'd react to something. He can also see life energy within the aura, and has used this to detect that a woman was pregnant, because of the increased complexity of her aura. However, he doesn't seem able to see gifts or abilities within auras. He is capable of seeing the auras of all, whether human, vampiric, werecreature or hybridic. Family, Pack & Relationships Liam comes from quite a small family, with two younger sisters, and older half sister and nephew. His father was absent for most of his childhood, since George Ash was serving in the Malus guard at the time. *Mother - Sasha Ash *Father - George Ash (deceased) *Sisters - Kay and Leah Ash *Half-sister - Erin Castor *Nephew - Castiel Goldston Liam is now the Alpha of a relatively large pack, which was his father's previously. The only other named member of this pack is Ryan Copon. Liam is also known to be single, and unimprinted. History Liam was raised by his parents, mainly his mother, and was completely unaware of the existence of his half-sister. He first phased when he was 13 years old and immediately joined his father's pack, automatically becoming Beta. 2 years afterwards, he accompanied his father when George Ash attacked the Firelock Coven out of loyalty to the Malus. George was captured and executed, and Liam became Alpha. He tried to attack the coven in order to avenge his father, but was captured. However, Erin freed him and helped him escape, trying to make up for having earlier allowed their father's execution. Liam returned to his pack. After over 2 years had passed, he asked Ryan Copon to use his ability of communication to communicate telepathically with the Goldston pack, as he wished to reconnect with Erin. They then travelled to Japan in order to meet her and the pack. Ryan imprinted upon Gracie Firelock-Reddan shortly after they arrived. They then decided to move to Japan to live, so that Ryan could remain close to Gracie, and Liam stayed there for several weeks before he travelled back to America to welcome a new pack member and explain being a werewolf to him. Before he left, he sensed Tannith Reddan's pregnancy from her aura, and congratulated her. He returned to Japan a few days afterwards. Etymology Liam is a Germanic name which means "will or desire, and helmet or protection". It is in fact originally short for William, but is a stand-alone name in this case, as it usually is by now. It can also mean "my people" in Hebrew. His middle name, Mallory, is French and means "luckless", which may refer to his ill fortune in losing his father. His surname refers to an ash tree or to burned fire remains. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves